Resfeber
by The Readers Muse
Summary: He woke up sometime later with a violent jerk.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Blacklist" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** Part 4 of the "Blacklist Sentinel and Guide" AU series. I love the Sentinel/Guide trope so here we are. Raymond is a Sentinel: (a person with enhanced senses) And Lizzie is his Guide: (a person who helps a Sentinel control their gifts and keep them from 'zoning' or hyper-focusing on one sense and thus vulnerable.) The connection or bond between a Sentinel and Guide is a soul deep and almost spiritual thing that is generally considered pre-destined. Much like the soul-bond/one-love trope. *In this version Sentinels don't come online until they meet their Guide, the person best suited to help them balance these abilities – essentially the other half of their soul.

**Warnings:** sentinel/guide, bonding, dubious consent, sexual content, drama, romance, oral sex, au on 1x01, animal traits.

**Resfeber**

"This is absolutely unacceptable, Director Cooper. Where are your white noise generators? Your scent inhibitors? Sentinel friendly lighting? How long has it been exactly since Mr. Reddington presented? Why were we not informed immediately? And Agent Keen? I will be reporting your lack of cooperation and adherence to the United States Sentinel and Guide accords immediately. Now open this cage, at once!"

He woke up sometime later with a violent jerk. Baring his teeth at nothing as adrenaline flooded through him - neatly cutting through the veil of exhausted sleep. Feeling the chill of the containment cube hush prickle the small hairs on his arms as he lifted himself slightly from where they were curled together.

That was all he allowed himself. That split second of raw reaction before his usual, placid mask slipped back into place. Because there was a half-circle of unfamiliar people ringed around the outside the glass and precisely none of them were happy.

"Under what authority? Reddington is a prisoner under FBI jurisdiction. He's a dangerous criminal, wanted dead or alive in almost every country there is. He turned himself in claiming to have valuable intelligence but would not speak to anyone but Agent Keen. Sentinel or not, he is not leaving this site."

He lifted his head slowly, keeping himself between the door and Lizzie as she slept soundly behind him. Shielding her from view as much as possible as he slowly became aware that he was naked. Every nerve and tendon raw and over used as he squinted through the glare. Feeling a headache spring to life between his eyes before he was forced to close them again. Unable to handle the brightness nor the irritating buzz of electricity coursing through the wires above his head.

He felt...he just _felt_.

"I will be happy to exchange law suits and court orders in the near future, Director Cooper but right now I have a newly presented Sentinel to tend to. And a strong one if my emphatic abilities are any judge - even with this blasted glass in the way. You know the law, and you knew the moment we arrived on your doorstep that we have jurisdiction here. So, for the last time, stand down or you will answer to the Sentinel Prime."

The woman arguing with the Director was a Guide. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. Somehow he could feel it. It was like an entirely new world had opened to him. Teasing at his fingertips. Encouraging him to come conquer and play.

"This is a black site, top security. How did you know its location?" Cooper barked.

He forced himself to focus, thinking quickly. Everything had changed. And he did mean everything. He had no intention of being either the FBI or the Sentinel and Guide office's pawn. But with a new game and new players came new opportunities.

"Every Sentinel and Guide in a hundred-mile radius sensed their joining," the Guide snorted, one hip cocking. Confident but clearly annoyed at the delay. Obviously she was someone who was used to immediate compliance. In other words, someone with considerable power. "The Sentinel Prime sent me personally. Once we've processed them and made sure they're stable, you will be allowed access. But as of right now, as far as we're concerned, he and his Guide are under our protection."

He smirked at the metal floor. Knowing he'd timed it perfected when he opened his mouth, lips terribly dry and cracked as he cleared his throat. Causing every head to swing in his direction as Lizzie started to stir. Placing a steadying hand on her flank before he slowly levered himself to his feet. Wavering slightly as he braced his hand against the smudged glass, completely unbothered by his own nudity.

Anything could be a strength.

All that mattered was how you carried it.

And how you let it define you.

"If the clock on the wall is accurate, Director, you still have time. Think of it as a consolation prize, for now. Rest assured there are more, if my terms are met," he rasped. Knowing he had the attention of everyone in the room as Agent Ressler watched him with suspicious eyes.

"Save who?"

The corner of his lip inched up as a rash of cold sweat hushed down from his hairline. Knowing it would be him to immediately take the bait. He was too good of a man not to. And that was exactly what he was counting on now. The rules had changed, but he still needed to keep the FBI busy until he could think of what happened next. How he could manipulate and nudge his way into the positives of this brand new playing field he'd found himself on.

"I promise its right up your alley," he told Ressler, before nodding at the group at large. "Even a happy ending if you do it right."

"I need a name, Reddington," the Director broke in. Speaking over the leading Guide before she could interrupt.

"Of course you do," he murmured. "I will stick of my side of our agreement as long as you stick to yours. All that can be renegotiated later, considering the circumstances. But- in good faith- I will give you this one for free. Something to keep you busy in the meantime."

He looked up. Knowing he had them. Knowing they knew it too.

He did enjoy this part.

"General Daniel Ryker….in under an hour, his daughter- Beth, will be kidnapped by Ranko Zamani…"

Admittedly, the reveal was less impressive than he thought it would be. Everything was unsteady and altered. Finding he didn't have it in him to enjoy at the fall-out as half the Agents on the other side of the glass peeled off into a whirlwind of chaos. Hearing tunneling strangely as an echo – like everything was coming out of a badly tuned radio – rippled through him like nausea.

Something was wrong.

Something-

He wobbled. More irritated at the lapse than anything before he realized Lizzie was awake and breathing harshly. Hyperventilating. Looking from him to the people outside. Emotions slamming into the battered walls of his control in a way that was absolutely debilitating. Until he was sliding to the floor, worse off than even her. Her loss of control stripping him of everything he'd clinging to as his knees hit the metal grate with a sting he couldn't feel. Collapsing on the floor as she recoiled, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes as her knees came up to hide her nudity.

"They are going into shock… Director, you have what you want, release them or I will hold you personally accountable for their welfare!"

He extended his hand to her despite knowing she wouldn't take it.

Not yet.

It was too soon.

Too much.

Too-

"Lizzie, I-"

The world spiraled out on him, leaking from his finger-tips as the whine of dying frequencies sang off in the background like a swan-song. Aware that he was probably zoning as the pitted chill of the metal floor against his skin made darkness edge dangerously into his vision.

"We have a Sentinel and Guide in distress here!" a new voice piped up. This time much closer to the glass and looking right at him as his chest heaved. Lungs over-worked as his body automatically tried to match the panicked breathing of his Guide. Making everything that much worse as the sound of raised voices echoed outside the containment cube.

The last thing he was aware of before he greeted the darkness head on, was seeing his reflection in Lizzie's eyes and allowing himself the luxury of being unrepentantly pleased with what he saw there.

And to think he'd been starting to think his life was becoming predictable.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. There will be more to this series.

**Reference:**

\- Resfeber: the restless race of the traveler's heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together, a 'travel fever' that can manifest as an illness.


End file.
